The Perfect Match
by Ashley's Fool
Summary: She always thought of him as her friend. Someone she could hang out with, and talk to. She never thought that they could be more than just friends... until now. A Zashley oneshot.


_**A/N: **Hey everyone! This is just a one-shot that I decided to write, inspired by the That's So Raven episode, when Raven and Eddie are each other's perfect match! So here is this pretty long one-shot! At least for me. Enjoy! This will be a Zashley!

* * *

_

**Disclaimer- **I do not own any of these people! They are their own people!

**P.S.- **None of this has actually happened! This is all fiction!

* * *

**The Perfect Match**

**By Dragonskin Fool

* * *

**

Ashley lied on her queen sized bed, wearing a white silk nightgown with a matching robe. Her friend, Brenda, sat on white leather bench located in front of the bed. Brenda was reading the latest issue of _J-14_.

"Anything good?" Ashley asked.

"Not really." Brenda stated. She continued to flip through the pages of the magazine. She stopped at a page that caught her eye. "Hey Ash." Brenda called out.

"What is it?" Ashley asked, coming closer to her friend.

"Check this out." Brenda said. Ashley read the headline. It read: _"High School Musical Stars Ashley Tisdale, 21, and Zac Efron,18, are Officially going out."_

"What!" Ashley shouted. Her friend chuckled.

"It's not a big deal, Ash." Brenda commented.

"I know, Brenda. It's just… this is the like third time this month." Ashley told her.

"Well they're just rumors." Brenda assured her.

"You're right." Ashley said.

"Okay, I know how to cheer you up." Brenda jumped from the bench. She grabbed the laptop from the mahogany desk and placed it on the bed.

"What are you doing?" Ashley asked.

"Just going to show you this website." Brenda casually said.

"Brenda!" Ashley shouted, surprised of her best friend's action.

"Ew, Ash! Not that kind of website!" Brenda exclaimed.

"Oh, good." Ashley said, sounding relieved.

"Jeez Ash. Get your mind out of the gutter." Brenda teased.

"Okay, so if what kind of website is it?" Ashley asked, curious to see what is was. Brenda continued to type in the website.

"I present to you 'The Perfect Match'." Brenda announced.

"The 'Perfect Match.' What is that." Ashley questioned.

"It's an online quiz" Brenda explained. "You take the quiz, and then you get to see what male celebrity is right for you.

"This could be interesting." Ashley smiled.

"Okay. I'm going to get more pizza from downstairs while you take the quiz." Brenda replied. "Comprende."

"Comprende." Ashley said. Brenda got up and strolled out of the room, leaving Ashley alone to take a quiz that would change her life forever.

* * *

Meanwhile, Zac Efron slouched on a chair, fiddling with a pen. He gazed at the notebook that laid on his lap. This was his nightly routine. At 11:00 p.m., he would sit on his leather chair, and write his daily thought. Usually, it would contain the highlights of his days such as filming _Hairspray and High School Musical 2, _hanging out with friends, and _her_. Every waking moment he thought of her. How one day he can be able to hold her slim figure and taste her luscious lips. Sure, he has held her in his arms and kissed her, and sure it sent sparks through his body, but _she _felt nothing. She saw him as her comrade, companion, her friend. Nothing less and nothing more. "Why can't I just tell you how I feel." Zac whispered.

"Tell who?" a voice asked. Zac looked up to see who it was. He immediately placed the notebook in his black messenger bag.

"Mom. What are you doing here?" Zac asked.

"Just see what you are doing." his mom responded.

"Oh." Zac mumbled.

"So, what are you doing?" his mother asked.

"Just writing." Zac replied.

"You're writing about her, aren't you?" his mother asked.

"Who are you talking about, mom?"

"I am talking about Ashley." his mother said.

"I'm not writing about her." Zac lied. His mother walked toward him and sat on his bed.

"Honey, when are you going to tell her?" she asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about, mom." Zac stood up from his chair.

"Now Zac. I am your mother. I know you better than anyone else. Now I know that you love this girl." she told him. "If you love her, then tell her."

"What is she doesn't even like me that way." Zac said in an inaudible whisper.

"Oh sweetie. You'll never know unless you tell her." His mother got up from the bed and made her way out of the room.

"Mom." Zac called out.

"Yes sweetie."

"Thanks." His mother smiled and let the room, leaving Zac alone to think. He lied on his bed and looked up at the ceiling.

"Tomorrow, I will profess my love with her." With that, he drifted to a deep sleep, dreaming of the of the blonde beauty.

* * *

Ashley had just finished taking the quiz and was waiting for the results. Brenda was on the bed, reading the current issue of _Cosmopolitan _while taking a bite of her pepperoni pizza. "So are you done with?" Brenda impatiently asked.

"Yep. Just waiting for the results." Ashley answered. Ashley dug her delicate fingers through her golden locks as she waited. After a few seconds the name and picture of a brunette. Ashley was in shock. Oh my God," she muttered. Brenda got up from the bed and strolled toward Ashley.

"Wow. I guess the rumors are true." Brenda commented. In front of them was a picture of Zac Efron.

"Is this some king of joke?" Ashley blurted out.

"It's okay Ash. It's just a quiz." Brenda assure her.

"I know it's just a quiz, but still. Everywhere I turn, it says that I am dating him. We are jus friends!" Ashley yelled.

"I know, Ash. I know. How about we get some sleep. Let's get your mind of this." Brenda suggested. Ashley simply nodded. The two girls made their to the bed and laid down. Immediately Brenda went to slip. Unfortunately, Ashley was still rustling under the silk sheets. She could not sleep; all she could think about was that quiz.

"It can't be true. It just can't. Me and Zac….together?" Ashley thought to herself. "I am probably just overreacting. " she assured herself. She shut her eyes, and kept on telling herself that she and Zac are just friends. Yet, something inside told her that maybe she and Zac can be something more. Just maybe.

* * *

It was 11:30 a.m., and Brenda had just left. Ashley was all alone in her Spanish style mansion. (_**A/N:** That is not true. I have no idea what type of house she lives in.) _She decided that since she was old enough to live on her own, she bought her parents of place of their own. Now, she regretted it. She was so alone. She traced her finger around the granite countertop. She could call one of her dearest friends. Maybe her friend Miley could come over, and they could go shopping. She just shook her head. She forgot that she was on tour. So was her other friend, Vanessa; and Monique was busy with _Dancing With the Stars_. She slouched on a chair. "Who could I call?" she said to herself. "Who?" Then it came to her. She got up and ran to her cordless phone. She dialed the number.

"_Ash?" _The voice asked.

"Zac?"

* * *

Zac woke up from his slumber, feeling refreshed. He dreamt about her. He dreamt that he professed his love for her, and she returned it. The two kissed passionately, and he held her in his arms. He smiled to himself…. It was a great dream. He stretched and made his bed. He then brushed his teeth and headed downstairs.

"Hey mom, dad/" He greeted his two parents. His father sat on a leather recliner, reading the daily newspaper. His, mother was in the kitchen, making breakfast. Zac plopped himself on a sofa, and turned on the television. His brother had it on the Disney Channel the night before, so when he turned it on, _The Suite Life of Zack and Cody_ was on. What was ironic was that it was the episode where Zac made a guest appearance. He smiled inwardly. He remembered that episode all to well. The episode where he and she kissed for the first time. There was so much passion and lust in that kiss. Too bad it was only acting… for her at least.

"Boys, dinner's ready." Zac's mother called out.

"Okay mom." Both Zac and his father got up and walked toward the dinner table. Zac's mother plated the plates with a hearty helping of pancakes, scrambled eggs, bacon, ham, and sausage, with a side of toast. She poured Zac a strawberry milkshake, while serving her husband a cup of coffee. Zac thanked her, and went on to eat his breakfast.

"So, where's Dylan?" Zac asked.

"Oh he went to play with his friends." his father replied. Zac simply nodded and continued to gobble down his food.

* * *

After breakfast, Zac headed up to his room, and just sat on his computer. He checked his mail. "You have 1000 new e-mails." his computer said. Zac let out a sigh.

"Great." he mumbled, a he began to delete his mail. Most of it was fan mail, other were hate mail. He just laughed…after all, everyone should have a good laugh.

* * *

After what seemed like forever, he was on his last e-mail. It was from Lucas. It was some sort of online quiz . "Your Perfect Celebrity Match." he read out loud. "Why not." He clicked on the website. Large red letters appeared, saying, "Ever wondered which celebrity is right for you! Take this quiz and find out!" Zac just chuckled. It could not hurt. He clicked Enter, and questions came up on the screen. He answered them truthfully, and after 5 minutes, he finished the quiz. He tapped his fingers on the oak desk, waiting for the computer to finish calculating his results. After waiting for what seemed like eternity, a name and a picture appeared on the screen. He almost fell out of his chair after seeing who his 'perfect match' was. On the computer screen, a picture a girl in her 20's with long, wavy blonde hair, smiling. Under the pictures, in bright bold pink letter, read, "CONGRATULATIONS! Your perfect match is ASHLEY TISDALE!" Zac was in shock. His cell phone began to ring the song _"Kiss the Girl." _He knew who was calling. He answered the phone.

"Ash?"

"_Hey Zac." _the voice of an angel said.

"So what's up?" he asked, trying not to sound anxious.

"_Nothing. I was just wondering…do you want to come over?" _she casually asked.

"Sure!" he said too quickly. "I mean… okay."

"_Good. See you in 10 minutes?"_

"I'll be there." he said. He hung up his phone, and took the fastest shower known to man. He quickly got dressed, and grabbed his messenger bag, a gift from Ashley, and headed off, ready to tell her his feelings.

* * *

Ashley got ready and applied a light shade of make-up. She took a shower earlier, so that was not necessary. She wore a pink T-shirt that read: "Zac and Ash, BFF," a pair of jeans, and a pair of Gucci boots. She put her hair in a ponytail. She made some last minute clean-ups around the house before the doorbell rang. She opened the door. On the other side, stood a tall, lean boy, wearing a white T-shirt that read: "Zac and Ash, BFF," a pair of jeans, and boots. He greeted her with a hug.

"Hey Ash."

"Hey Zac."

"So, what do we have planned?" Zac asked.

"Just stay indoors. The news said that it will start to rain." Ashley informed him.

"Oh, well why don't we watch some movies, order pizza, and I could stay over." Zac suggested.

"It's like you're reading my thoughts." Ashley joked. "But will your mom be okay with it?"

"Of coarse. After all, I am with an adult." Zac teased. Ashley gave him a playful glare and lightly punched him on the arm. Zac lifted her up and gently through her on the sofa, as he began to tickle her.

* * *

After their tickle fight, the two ordered pizza, and began to watch, "The Grudge." Ashley covered her eyes most of the time, and hid her face in Zac's chest. Zac just smiled to himself. As soon as the movie was finished, the pizza was there, so they ate in the kitchen.

"I always get scared in that movie." Ashley commented.

"Yeah, you were like this." Zac mimicked Ashley's actions. Ashley just rolled her eyes. As he two were eating, Ashley began to chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Zac asked.

"It's nothing." Ashley managed to say through a fit of giggles.

"No, seriously, what is it?" Zac insisted.

"Okay. You know how Brenda stayed over last night." Zac nodded. "Well, London showed me this website…"

"Website?" Zac interrupted. "I didn't know that Tisdale had a dirty mind."

"No not that ." Ashley said. "Anyways, it's called "Perfect Match.'" Zac's eyes shot up.

"Perfect Match." he repeated.

"Yeah. So anyways, I was taking the quiz, and guess who was my perfect match?"

"Who?"

"You!" she broke out into a hysterical laugh. Zac was confused.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Don't you get it. That can never happen!" Ashley laughed. A part of Zac's heart broke right there. Ashley continued to laugh. Zac was on the verge of tears. Ashley saw his reaction., and stopped.

"What's wrong, Zac?" Ashley asked, deeply concerned.

"Nothing. Only that you're just like Sharpay." he remarked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ashley asked, slightly hurt.

"That you have no heart!" Zac exclaimed. He immediately grabbed his coat, and stormed off, leaving a hurt Ashley.

* * *

It was an hour since he left, and she was on the sofa, crying. "Why would he say that?" she asked herself. "Why?" She then noticed Zac left his bag in her house. She got up and walked toward it. She opened it, and found a notebook in it. She wiped her tears, and opened the notebook. She read the first page.

_Today was great. I got to see her again. Gosh, she is so beautiful. How I wish I can tell her how I feel. But I can't. She only sees me as a friend. Nothing more… nothing less. Someday. Someday, I'll tell her how I feel about her. How much I love her. I love you… Ashley._

Ashley dropped the book. It all came together. His reaction to everything. "He loves me." she whispered. At that moment, she realized something. Something that she had been keeping from herself.

"I have to go see him." she said. "I have to." She grabbed her purse, and the notebook, and ran out in the pouring rain, ready to confess her secret.

* * *

She stopped at the Efron's house and got out. She knew if she went through the front, his parents would say that he was not home. She reacted on pulse. She ran to the back, and began to climb toward the window. She banged on the window. A figure opened the window. It was Zac.

"Ashley?" he asked in disbelief.

"Can you help me up." she asked. He grabbed her arm and gently lifted her up. She began to shiver.

"I'm going to get you a blanket." Zac told her.

"No. I'm fine." she said, as she continued to shiver.

"Why did you come here?" Zac asked.

"To do this." Ashley grabbed him, and placed her lips onto his. The two at first shared a innocent kiss, but it soon turned to a heated and passionate kiss. The two pulled away, only for air. The two looked into each other's eyes.

"What does this mean?" Zac asked. Ashley placed her lips to his ear.

"That I love you." she whispered. Zac gave her a boyish smile, still in shock that this was really happening. The two kissed again, as she slowly pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Zac asked.

"I just want to tell you something." she responded

"What is it."

"That it was right."

"What was right?" Zac asked, slightly confused. She pulled him closer to her.

"That you're my perfect match."

**FIN

* * *

**

_**A/N: **Well that's the end… I know, I know, it was corny, but I had to write this. SO anyway, that's all folks. Reviews are appreciated! Read & Review!_


End file.
